Two Blades, Two Hearts, One Soul
by stephyl32
Summary: Ichigo meets a girl one day that looked a lot like Rukia, but she says she isn't. When he discovers they have a connection somehow, he brings her along with his friends: Rukia, Orihime, Sado, Uryuu, and more to find out more about her.
1. Prologue

**NOTE: I do not own Bleach or anything from it.**

* * *

(Prologue)

Our story takes place in a mysterious small town, inside a two story house. It was a quiet starry night. Nothing can be heard. Everyone was asleep, except for a young girl.

The girl got out of the bed, and walked to the door. She stared out the window_._ The girl walked over to a backpack, lying next to her bed. She picked it up and put on sneakers, which were next to the backpack. Then she opened the window and jumped out.

She ran out into the darkness kept going without any hesitation and without looking back.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry it was short but it's just the prologue.**


	2. Two Blades

**NOTE: I do not own Bleach and anything from it!**

* * *

Chapter 1

**Two** **Blades**

by Stephanie

----------

A girl was sleeping in the grass, with a yellow bookbag sitting next to her. She then roused moments later.

"Where am I?" the girl asked herself. "Oh yeah, I'm here because of yesterday. I should get going and find a place to stay."

The girl picked up her bookbag and stood up. She stood up and started walking, but then came to a halt. A sudden howl pierced the sky. _What was that sound? I thought I heard something behind the trees over there_, she thought.

She shook her head and started walking again. Then suddenly from the trees jumped a creature with a white mask over its face. The girl turned around.

"What the hell?" she said to herself.

More creatures with white masks started appearing out nowhere. One of them grabbed the girl and started to drag its arm towards its open gaping mouth. _Why do these 'aliens' give me a familiar feeling, as if I've met them before? Part of me wants to say that they're Hollow, but that doesn't make any sense..._

A boy with orange hair wearing a *_Shihakusho_ with his hand grasping onto a blade on his back jumped up from the ground and slashed at the creature holding the girl with the blade. The creature gave out a howl, disintegrated, and the girl dropped to the ground.

"Hey Rukia! Did you just go outside to change the color of your hair?" the boy said with a grin.

_ Rukia? Who is Rukia? And since when did __**he**__ appear?_, the girl thought as she got back up.

"What's wrong? You seemed confused."

"Never mind, I'll talk about it later after you take care all of these 'things'!"

The boy turned around and started slashing at more of the creatures. _What is with this reiatsu?_, he thought. _Oh well_. He slashed about until all the creatures were gone.

"Hey are you okay?" the boy asked.

"Yeah. And here's what I wanted to say: 'Who is this Rukia and who are you?'," she replied in a puzzled tone.

"So are you saying that you are not Rukia?"

"I'm not Rukia. I'm Hanabi. Kimiwari Hanabi."

_ Fireworks?_, the boy thought and was about to burst out laughing. "I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. What were you doing out in the middle of nowhere?"

"None of your business. Right now I'm just looking for a place to stay. And I got some things I've got to ask you too. What were those things? I feel like saying that they're Hollows, but it doesn't make any sense to me. And that blade... I seem to recognize it. Zangetsu? Also one more thing, I also feel like saying that you're a shinigami but that also doesn't make any sense to me."

Ichigo's eyes widened. _How does she know all of this information? And how does she know that my Zanpaktou's name is Zangetsu?_

"Looks like you're not gonna answer me, huh? Oh well. I gotta get going anyways. See ya and thanks for earlier," Hanabi said as she put her hand on Ichigo's shoulder. Suddenly a bright beam of light engulfed Hanabi.

"What the-," Ichigo said as the light disappeared and then his eyes widened. Hanabi was wearing a Shihakusho, with a Zanpaktou on her back that looked like his own. Her real body was lying on the grass.

Hanabi looked at her hands and then herself. She then looked at her real body.

"Huh? What's going on here?" they both said at the same time.

* * *

*Shihakusho = the clothes that shinigami wear

**Author's Note: I hope this chapter doesn't have too much dialogue.... I think it does. Oh well. I suck at giving names so don't question me about it, okay? Please give review! :D**


End file.
